


amaranth

by madkingbird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Creampie, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith's Galra Features, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shiro's just a loyal Knight who wants to please his King..., Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingbird/pseuds/madkingbird
Summary: A King and his Knight have some fun on the throne.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 305
Collections: Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine





	amaranth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my piece for the Bloom Trans Sheith Zine! I hope you all enjoy it! I had a ton of fun working on this piece alongside all the other people in the zine and I hope you enjoy their stuff as well if they choose to post it! 
> 
> This particular AU is from my personal vault. I've had this AU for a couple of years already and I have talked about it on Twitter a few times. It contains **Trans Keith** and I do use **AFAB Language** throughout the fic. It's actually one of my favorite things I've written this year, so I hope you love it as much as I do!
> 
> If you think I need to add an additional tag, please let me know!

Keith shifts on his throne and appraises the man standing before him—Takashi Shirogane, his most trusted and loyal sentry. He stands tall with his arms behind his back, silver eyes staring back at Keith in a way that makes his stomach squirm. Keith’s gaze roves over Shiro’s body, mouth dry over the way the bodysuit _clings_ to him.

“On your knees,” Keith commands in a whisper, and a thrill rushes through him when Shiro instantly obeys. He beckons Shiro closer with a crook of his finger, leaning back against his seat and allowing his legs to fall open so Shiro may rest between them.

Shiro’s staring up at him with a reverence that makes him shiver, a silent plea in his eyes. Keith nods and twitches when Shiro turns his head and presses his lips to Keith’s clothed thigh, heat starting to coil in his gut.

After receiving a few more kisses, Keith sinks a hand into Shiro’s hair and tugs on it lightly to gain his attention. “What do you want?” he asks after Shiro makes a quiet noise. He groans when Keith tugs harder, and that almost makes Keith smile. “Answer me,” he says firmly.

Their eyes lock, and Keith feels pinned by the desire in his gaze.

“You, my King,” Shiro breathes. “I want you.”

His heart thumps in his chest, and he feels his cheeks grow warm when he hears the certainty in Shiro’s voice. He gently pets through his hair, and Shiro pushes his head up into the touch—greedy for the affection that Keith doles out as a reward.

“And how do you want me?” Keith questions, index finger gliding over Shiro’s soft lips. They purse against the appendage, and a pink tongue darts out to lick the tip of it. Keith’s breath hitches and he pulls away. “You may speak freely,” he adds, shivering when he sees the way Shiro’s eyes darken.

“I want to kiss your beautiful thighs,” Shiro says, voice rough and low. He tugs on Keith’s flimsy silk robes with his prosthetic hand, and Keith can easily envision the material tearing in his grasp. Shiro suddenly surges forward, and Keith can feel his hot breath ghosting over his clothed cunt. He swears he feels it twitch. “Will you allow me to put my mouth on you?” Shiro asks next. “Can I taste you? Make you scream?”

Keith responds by canting his hips toward Shiro, quietly breathing out, “ _Yes._ ”

Shiro immediately tears through the bottom half of his robes, exposing his cunt to the cool air. Keith feels lips gliding up his right thigh, and his back arches when teeth sink into it—spine tingling with sudden pleasure. Shiro’s prosthetic hand grips the other thigh tightly before he’s pulled closer to Shiro (to his _mouth_ ).

One of Keith’s legs goes over his shoulder, and their eyes meet for a split second. Shiro offers a rather cheeky grin, and then his mouth is on Keith’s cunt. Keith almost whimpers when Shiro licks over his clit, jolting when Shiro abruptly seals his lips over it and _sucks._ This time, Keith doesn’t fight his high-pitched sound, thighs quivering from Shiro’s ministrations.

Two of Shiro’s flesh fingers rub over his cunt to gather slick (Keith flushes over how _wet_ he is), and then he’s tensing a little when they slowly press inside. Keith squirms when Shiro pumps them slowly, as if allowing Keith to get used to the sensation.

It only makes the heat in his core expand, restless energy coming to life the longer Shiro fingers him. He’s just barely brushing over that spot that sets him ablaze, which only adds to his frustration.

“Shiro,” he huffs out, reaching down to tug on his hair again. “Come on, give me more.”

Their eyes meet once again, Shiro’s grey ones alight with mischief. Keith’s back bows when Shiro curls his fingers, pressing against his g-spot and making his cunt spasm. He gasps wildly, one hand clutching Shiro’s white locks and the other gripping the arm of the throne. His claws slide out, leaving scratches in the metal.

“ _More,_ ” he demands breathlessly.

And like the good sentry that he is, Shiro _obeys._

His fingers speed up, stroking Keith’s fleshy walls and making him moan. A third is swiftly added, followed by a fourth once Keith’s practically leaking. He squeezes his eyes shut, grinding against those talented fingers with a soft whine. That seems to spur Shiro on even further, and Keith fights the urge to scream when Shiro fingerfucks him faster. The wet _squelch_ of his cunt fills the throne room, and Keith can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed.

Not when he’s feeling this good.

Keith feels Shiro’s metal hand slide up to his abdomen, a thumb rubbing circles just above his belly button. His eyes fly open when the hand abruptly presses down, increasing the pressure and pleasure, and he stares down at Shiro hazily.

“Come on,” Shiro’s crooning, chin shiny with Keith’s slick. He crooks his fingers again, and Keith squirms as the heat in his gut starts to build. “You’ll come for me, won’t you? You’ll show me how good I make you feel?”

“ _Hnnn_ —” Keith manages before he chokes on a moan, bringing a hand up to bite down on it. His fangs catch on his skin, and it just goes to show how worked up he is when his Galra features are coming out.

Shiro stops, and Keith almost cries.

“Use your words, my King,” Shiro says. His voice is soft and gentle, sounding as if he were sympathizing with Keith’s need, but Keith can hear the commanding undertone. It’s an order from the person who owns him in the most intimate ways, an order from the one person he trusts the most.

An order from his _Master._

“Yes, sir,” Keith whispers, crying out when Shiro moves his fingers at the same speed as before. He rocks his hips desperately, chasing the pleasure that Shiro so readily gives, encouraged by Shiro’s low praises.

It doesn’t take long for his orgasm to build, cunt pulsing erratically the closer he gets. He finally tips over the edge when Shiro sucks firmly on his clit, fingers pressed against that sensitive spot inside him. He clenches tightly around those digits as he shudders and moans through his orgasm, slick sounds getting louder as Shiro continues to thrust his fingers into Keith.

He doesn’t stop.

Keith bucks his hips and gasps wildly, unsure if he wants to move away from Shiro or move closer. The pleasure that’s bursting inside him is bordering on pain, in a good way. He writhes on the throne, grinding against Shiro’s fingers, unable to stop the nonsense spilling from his mouth.

“So good, Shiro, so good— _hnnn,_ fuck! Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t— _Shiro!_ ”

That last call of his name is close to a scream.

“That’s it. You’re doing so good,” Shiro is saying over the loud squelch of his pussy. “Just let go, my King. Don’t fight it.”

Every crook of his fingers makes Keith twitch, bringing him closer and closer to another orgasm. His face grows hot after he registers what Shiro’s saying, and he whines. “I-I can’t,” he manages, though the pressure in his gut says otherwise. “Not here!”

“Be good for me,” Shiro says, and Keith cries out when he practically pounds his fingers into Keith. “ _Come._ ”

It happens in a breath. One second Keith’s right at the cusp of his second release, and then next he’s _gushing_ around Shiro’s fingers with a choked cry. His body shakes from the overwhelming sensations, mind blanking out for a moment. 

When he comes back to himself, he can feel Shiro rubbing soothing circles into his slightly damp thighs. Keith moans weakly and presses his heel against Shiro’s shoulder, leg falling off when Shiro moves up his body.

Keith curls a hand around Shiro’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss, dragging his teeth over Shiro’s bottom lip just to hear him make a sweet sound. He then licks his way into Shiro’s mouth, moaning when he tastes himself on Shiro’s tongue, and pants against his cheek once they break apart. They exchange a few more kisses until one of Keith’s hands explores Shiro’s body, feeling the hard muscle through his bodysuit. He stops at the bulge between his thighs, giving it an experimental squeeze.

Shiro groans against his lips, and he looks embarrassed when he leans back.

“My King,” he begins, sounding a touch breathless. “You’re not obligated to reciprocate. I’m more than happy with—”

“Quiet,” Keith interrupts, and Shiro’s mouth shuts with a _‘click'_. He drags a hand down Shiro’s back while he waits for his limbs to stop trembling so much. Keith then pushes Shiro away and gets off the throne. Shiro looks at him in confusion, especially when Keith switches their positions.

He leans up to kiss him, slow and sweet, and waits until Shiro’s kissing him back before walking them backwards. “Sit,” he orders, not unkindly.

Shiro sits.

Lifting his torn robes, Keith carefully slides onto his lap to straddle him. Shiro seems surprised by the action, if his wide eyes are any indication, and Keith offers a pleased smile. He leans in to plant a kiss over the scar slashed across the bridge of Shiro’s nose, dropping a hand to palm at his bulge.

“You deserve a reward,” he murmurs, brushing his lips over Shiro’s cheek. He searches for the hidden zipper on the suit and tugs it down enough to pull out his cock, thumbing at the leaking head. Keith gives him a few slow strokes, listening for Shiro’s ragged breaths.

“My King,” Shiro rasps out. 

Big hands fit around his hips, squeezing them while Keith continues to play with Shiro’s cock. He licks his hand to offer a smoother glide, almost smiling when Shiro bucks his hips and fucks through the hole he makes with his fingers.

“Is there something else you’d like?” Keith questions, peering at him through half-lidded eyes. He watches as a pretty pink blush spreads across Shiro’s cheeks, and it even climbs up to his ears. “Would you, perhaps, like to fuck my cunt? Fill me up with your huge cock?” He presses their lips together, twists his hand, and whispers, “Is that what you would like to do to your King?”

Shiro audibly swallows, looking all wide-eyed and adorable. It seems like he doesn’t know what to say, even after Keith gave the suggestion. 

Keith hums and rises on his knees, guiding Shiro’s cock to his dripping cunt. He fits it between his wet folds and starts to rock against it, moaning whenever it bumps his clit.

"Tell me," he gasps, feeling himself ache from the emptiness inside him. He wants Shiro _now._

"Yes, my King. _Yes._ " Shiro looks up at him with heated eyes, gripping his hips tightly. "Please, let me—"

Keith's sinking down on him before he can finish his plea, taking it slow. The sensation of Shiro's cock pressing against his sensitive walls, stretching him in a way that makes his stomach lurch with heat, makes him moan. He presses their foreheads together when he's fully seated, shaking a little.

God, he's so full.

"Shiro," Keith says breathlessly, opening his eyes. Judging by Shiro's sharp inhale, and the way his vision has enhanced, his eyes must have turned slit-like and yellow. It's another one of his Galra features that often appears when he's feeling overwhelmingly good.

Shiro's staring back at him, a look of awe on his flushed face. His hair is in disarray, and his lips are cherry red from all their kissing. It's completely different from the calm and collected image that Keith's used to seeing, and the fact that he's the reason for the loss of composure pleases him greatly.

He steals one more kiss before shifting his hips. Keith's still dripping wet from his two orgasms, which makes it easy for him to rise up and sink back down. They both moan at the action, and Keith keeps repeating it until he's built up a pace that keeps them both satisfied.

One of Shiro's hands slides down to his exposed thigh, and Keith grabs it without thought. He brings it up to his chest and leaves it there, releasing a breathy laugh at Shiro's eager expression.

"You can touch," he tells him.

He spies a hint of a smirk on Shiro’s face, and then the top half of his robes are torn in two. Shiro cups one of his exposed breasts, squeezing it before his fingers move to brush over his nipple. He pinches it lightly, which makes Keith whimper and move faster. 

Keith grinds down against Shiro while the other man focuses on his chest. Every time he rolls his nipples between his fingers, Keith gives an involuntary shudder and clenches around his cock. His hands find their way to Shiro’s shoulder, sharper nails digging into his suit when Shiro dips his head to take a nipple into his mouth. 

“S-Shiro,” Keith moans when Shiro sucks on it, sparks of pleasure making their way through his body and gathering at his core. It makes him wetter, makes his pace uncoordinated and jerky. He settles for rocking his hips when Shiro moves on to the other one, fangs digging into his bottom lip when Shiro sucks a bruise onto his chest.

Both of his nipples are flushed red by the time Shiro pulls away, and he has to fight a whine when Shiro brushes his fingers over them. They’re sensitive, and Keith knows that he’ll be feeling it for the next few days whenever they rub up against his clothes—a reminder of what they’ve done, one that he can’t forget.

“I apologize, my King,” Shiro murmurs, nosing at his jaw. Keith tilts his head back, releasing a soft sigh when he feels him mouthing at his pulse. “Your tits are just so pretty, I couldn’t resist.”

“Then make it up to me,” Keith pants, rolling his hips desperately. “Fuck me like you mean it.” He peeks down at him, lips quirked teasingly. “Fuck me like I’m _yours,_ Shiro.”

Something flickers in Shiro’s grey eyes, dark, heady, and smoldering. His desire for Keith is written all over his face and seeing it makes Keith flush. Shiro’s hands explore Keith’s body, squeezing and groping wherever he likes before they settle on his hips again. He grips them tightly, his thumbs almost meeting each other beneath Keith's navel.

“You want to be mine, my King? Is that what you need?” Shiro asks in a rough voice. “All you had to do was give me the command. You know I’ll follow through, my King. I always have the hardest time saying no to you.”

He snaps his hips upwards, making Keith cry out and clutch his shoulders tightly. Shiro repeatedly drags him down onto his cock, and Keith quivers from the easy show of strength. Their hips meet with loud, wet smacks, Shiro’s powerful thrusts forcing all sorts of noises out of Keith. He writhes in Shiro’s hold, but with his tight grip, there’s no way he can move beyond what Shiro allows. 

Shiro’s the one in charge now.

Keith could easily get out of Shiro’s grip with the strength hidden in his own lithe body, and they both know it. He just doesn’t want to. Keith’s essentially being used as nothing but a warm hole for the person who owns him.

He moans wildly at the thought, burying his face in Shiro’s throat. Heat gathers tightly at his core when Shiro suddenly shifts, striking his g-spot with every thrust. Keith tightens around him and drags his claws over Shiro’s shoulders, the bodysuit tearing beneath his nails and leaving red welts into his skin. 

Keith barely notices, lost in the fog of pleasure that takes over his mind.

A hand yanks him up by the hair and the sharp, painful tug makes his body tingle. It brings his focus back to Shiro, who’s staring at him with something akin to satisfaction in his dark eyes. Keith whimpers when Shiro tilts his head to the side and leans up to start kissing his exposed throat, the movement forcing his cock deeper.

“So good for me,” Keith hears Shiro whisper, shivering when teeth drag across his pulse point.

Then, Shiro bites down _hard._

A scream becomes trapped in his throat as the pleasure-pain travels through him, vision blurring from unshed tears while Shiro licks over the bite. His body jerks against Shiro, and his cunt spasms around his cock. Metal fingers brush over Keith’s clit, stroking the hardened nub gently before rubbing it to match the pace of their fucking. He whimpers, feeling so close to the edge that it almost hurts.

He feels like he’s on another plane of existence, where only he and Shiro exist, where nothing else matters—only them.

The pressure in his gut builds and builds. All it takes is Shiro biting him again for it to unfurl, releasing all of the heat that was trapped inside. It spreads through his body, licking at every inch, every atom, consuming him until he loses all sense of self. 

Aftershocks still wrack his body when he comes back to himself, eyes squeezed shut and trembling. Other sensations slowly trickle in—from the feel of Shiro tenderly stroking a hand down his back to the sound of their ragged breaths, and Shiro whispering something against his throat; sweet nothings that he can barely comprehend. Keith makes a questioning sound and bumps his cheek against Shiro’s forehead, waiting for Shiro to lift his head before capturing his lips in a clumsy kiss.

Shiro guides him into a proper one by winding a hand into his hair again, tilting Keith’s head and nibbling on his bottom lip. Keith shudders when their tongues brush against each other, pressing closer to Shiro and making a soft sound. The hand stroking his back turns into nails dragging over his spine, and it sends pleasant sparks through his body.

He stills when his movement causes Shiro to release a strained grunt. It takes a moment for his mind to catch up, and he eventually realizes that Shiro’s still hard inside him.

“Oh….”

“My King,” Shiro breathes, a hint of a plea to his words. “Will you permit me to finish inside you?” His hips twitch upwards, like the thought of it is too much for him. 

Keith meets his gaze before slowly shifting on his lap, almost smiling at the way Shiro fights to keep his moan contained. He toys with him by circling his hips and clenching around Shiro’s cock, waiting to see the desperation in his pretty eyes. 

It backfires on him, though. 

Shiro’s pressing up against his sensitive walls, still twitching from his intense orgasm, and Keith ends up pressing their foreheads together to catch his breath. He strokes his knuckles down Shiro's cheek, dropping a featherlight kiss onto his lips before granting permission with a whispered, “ _Yes._ ”

“Thank you, my King,” Shiro says with reverence, wrapping his arms around Keith. He buries himself deep in Keith’s pussy, fucking upwards with short, hard thrusts. Keith moves against him with a breathy sound, squeezing the back of Shiro’s neck. He feels like he’s at his limit, but he doesn’t care. All that matters to him now is getting Shiro to finish.

“Who do you belong to?” Shiro suddenly asks with a gasp. His cock is twitching inside Keith, a tell-tale sign that he’s close but holding back. Why? For this? “Who do you belong to, my— _Keith._ ” He moans, grinding upwards. “ _Please._ ”

All Keith can do is be honest.

“You, Shiro,” he speaks in a whisper, swallowing hard when Shiro responds with an even louder moan. “I belong to you, Shiro. Only you.” Keith clenches around him and feels Shiro shake beneath him. “I’m yours.”

Shiro whimpers quietly and keeps Keith still, and then it’s Keith’s turn to moan when he feels spurts of heat flooding his cunt. He sighs appreciatively, holding Shiro close while the man rides out his release.

 _That’s a lot of come,_ Keith realizes after a while, face burning when he feels some of it leak out even though they’re still connected. He blindly feels between them, gathering a mixture of their releases on his fingers and coaxing Shiro’s mouth open by pressing them against his lips.

Shiro immediately opens up to take Keith’s offered digits. His eyes slip shut, cheeks hollowed when he sucks on them and licks them clean. Keith replaces his fingers with his mouth, a new spark of heat settling in the pit of his stomach when he tastes both of them on Shiro’s tongue.

“That’s enough,” Shiro says with a chuckle after he breaks the kiss, gazing at Keith in a way that makes his heart warm—pure adoration and bliss. “As much as I’d like to, we can’t stay here all day. The King and Queen are due to return within the next hour.”

“That’s enough time to get more done here,” Keith grumbles, huffing when Shiro merely laughs again.

“It’s not enough time to clean up and leave no evidence of our activities, my Prince,” he counters gently, and Keith grudgingly agrees.

He carefully lifts himself off Shiro’s cock, mourning the loss once it slips out. Keith’s instincts rear their head when come starts leaking out of him, and he clenches to keep it all inside. There’s no way he can make it to their quarters without some of it spilling, so he resorts to looking at Shiro pleadingly.

Shiro rolls his eyes, already tucked away and looking much more proper than Keith, but he still slides an arm beneath Keith’s thighs and lifts him with ease. Keith turns his face toward Shiro’s chest and breathes him in, smiling to himself when he smells their combined scents. It makes his chest rumble with satisfaction, a low purr starting up over the idea that everyone will know that Shiro belongs to him.

“What’s made you so content?” Shiro asks as they exit the throne room.

Keith hums and nuzzles his shoulder, not ready to say anything yet.

They carefully make their way through the castle, hiding in dark corners to avoid the guards patrolling certain areas. It’s rather hard to sneak around with Shiro’s bulky size and Keith’s well-known face (being the Prince and all), but they manage to make it to their quarters without being seen.

Shiro sets him down in the center of their room, where Keith peels off his torn robes and tosses them in the direction of the laundry basket. He slowly makes his way over to the bed, a little weak-kneed and wobbly, and collapses on top of it. He buries his face in Shiro’s pillow and inhales his scent, well on his way to dozing off when he feels a warm washcloth brush against his thighs.

“No,” he complains, rolling onto his side so he can look up at Shiro. “Don’t clean it up,” Keith tells him with a pout. “I want to keep it all inside.”

Shiro sighs and shakes his head, but the smile tugging at his lips belies his exasperation. “All right,” he says. “I won’t clean you up right now, my Prince.” He speaks the title so fondly, and it makes Keith’s heart skip a beat.

“Thank you,” Keith replies with pink cheeks, tilting his head up and pursing his lips.

His loyal knight obeys the unspoken command, leaning down to press their lips together. He moves away from the bed after Keith steals a few more, not a single hair out of place. “I’ll go clean the throne now,” he says, voice teasing when he adds, “Someone made a mess there.”

“It’s your fault,” Keith murmurs, rolling onto his side of the bed and closing his eyes. “You made me make the mess.”

A warm laugh is the only response he gets before the door closes, and the room falls silent. Keith tries to get comfortable and fall asleep, but it’s hard when the person he loves the most isn’t by his side. 

_Love,_ Keith thinks with a tiny smile.

It took so long for them to reach this point; from a professional relationship between a Prince and his loyal Knight to a friendship full of unwavering trust, and that’s when Keith developed feelings for Shiro. He kept them hidden, not wanting to ruin what he had with Shiro, and never spoke a word about it even when they fell into bed together.

Everything nearly fell apart when Shiro ended what they had. 

It was after Keith’s continued inability to find someone worthy of marriage, on a night where he was complaining in the privacy of his own room. Shiro’s reason was that he felt like he was getting in the way of Keith’s duty to his kingdom, and Keith was left feeling miserable and heartbroken.

Keith did eventually find a potential partner, but all he could think about was Shiro whenever he spent time with the other Prince. He couldn’t go through with making a betrothal contract when his parents asked because his heart belonged to another, and that’s exactly what he told them before fleeing to his quarters.

Shiro followed him, wanting to talk, and he rightfully guessed that the person Keith loved was him. He then confessed his own feelings and begged for forgiveness, and Keith gave it to him through his tears. They stayed in bed for the rest of the day, holding each other while lamenting their stupidity.

Now, they can be together without worry. Sure, Shiro’s concerned over what the kingdom might think about their beloved Galran Prince marrying someone who’s considered low-born, but Keith doesn’t care. He’d take Shiro over the throne any day.

He’s certain that his parents will approve of their relationship, though. They may have pushed too hard for him to find a match for a betrothal contract (on behalf of the Council), but all they truly want is his happiness. 

His mother even told him that she would love it if Keith had a strong mate, and Shiro’s the strongest person he knows. He’s proven time and time again that he can protect, provide, and care for Keith—all the qualities to search for in a potential mate.

Perhaps Shiro will do the same for their child, whenever that day comes.

That particular thought causes a pleased smile to stretch across his face. Keith’s hand finds its way to his stomach, and he pretends he can feel a tiny swell of life as he caresses his abdomen. His hand slips lower to feel the come leaking out of his cunt, a tiny flicker of hope awakening in his chest. He knows it’s not the right time, but he wants it to catch, wants to have their child growing inside him.

“Someday,” he whispers, pulling his hand away.

He perks up when the door opens, and Shiro steps through. Keith reaches for him with both hands, releasing an impatient huff when Shiro takes the time to undress. He cuddles up to the man when he finally slips beneath the covers, welcoming the kiss that Shiro bestows upon him. He nibbles on his bottom lip, pawing at his chest until Shiro opens up and allows him to lick into his mouth.

Two fingers brush over his damp folds, startling him. He pulls back to gaze at Shiro questioningly.

“I wanted to feel how well I’ve marked you,” Shiro murmurs. 

His words cause warmth to bloom in Keith’s cheeks, and he hides his face in Shiro’s chest when those idle fingers slip into his cunt. He trembles faintly while Shiro lazily pumps his fingers, arousal pooling slowly in the pit of his stomach. The energy between them is not as frantic and charged as before. It’s soothing, making Keith feel safe and loved.

His next orgasm washes over him after a while, pleasure sinking deep into very being and leaving him boneless. He slumps against Shiro, blinking slowly at him, and then hums as he shifts into a more comfortable position on top of him.

“Shiro,” Keith murmurs sleepily, resting a hand on Shiro’s chest to feel the steady beat of his heart. It relaxes him even further, and he sighs contentedly before asking, “You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m yours,” Shiro says quietly. The pure adoration in his voice makes his stomach squirm with happiness. He can picture the expression on his face—the tiny smile that tugs at his lips and the softness in his eyes, the way they shine with similar emotions. “I’ve been yours from the moment I swore myself to you, and I’ll continue to be yours until the end of our days.”

Sleep threatens to drag Keith down, but he fights it so he can get these next words out.

“I love you,” he breathes, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He feels the way Shiro’s heart skips a beat and smiles, finally closing his eyes.

A hand brushes through his hair, and then a kiss is pressed to the top of his head. Shiro doesn’t say anything for a while, not until Keith’s nearly asleep, and his returned sentiment follows Keith into pleasant dreams.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tag: Roleplaying
> 
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/viribirb)!


End file.
